dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
R Episode 2 – A Song With No Continuation
'A Song With No Continuation '''is the second episode of Dream Festival! R. The episode aired on August 30th, 2017. Plot ''A rift occurs between Yuto and Keigo as they both come to a painful realization that threatens the bonds formed from KUROFUNE. '' Summary At the moment, ''KUROFUNE is preparing to put on a performance. They introduce the song they will perform and after catching their Dorika, Yuto happens to notice how lively Keigo is acting. He shrugs it off until they decide to go out to eat after they finish, where he brings it up after a minor dispute over their ramen eating preferences. He asks Keigo again, but he claims Yuto should know the answer. The following day KUROFUNE is invited to be part of an interview that will also include DearDream and they start with the host asking if they keep an eye on their rivals. Yuto admits to never giving it thought, while Keigo puts on his princely charm and claim that they are special rivals, only to snap out of it when the man brings up that Junya answered the same way, and the guys explain that while valuing their rivals they want to focus on themselves for the time being. He then goes on to bring up how different the Idol paths between the units are, with DearDream traveling around the country and winning Dream-Fes, while KUROFUNE was immediately popular and didn't place first, but due to the huge demands they also obtained the debut idol status. He asks for their thoughts and Yuto remains ambiguous, while Keigo claims he should answer truthfully and once again brings out his charming side. In silence the guys ride back to the Agency. Yuto is able to deduce that Keigo is bothered by their loss, but instead of responding to this Keigo claims Yuto should make more efforts to communicate; he's sure the interviewer was uncomfortable. Yuto could care-less however, saying that because he is with Keigo that's the only thing that matters. Surprised, Keigo attempts to state that he is capable of fixing things for Yuto, and Yuto accepts this before telling him that dwelling on regret leads to nothing. At the office, Sho reveals a small banner that was made for KUROFUNE. They just received an offer to partake in Music Future, a music festival sponsored by a foreign-owned music streaming site. Their stage performance would be broadcast all over the nation and worldwide, and something dons on Yuto, which Sho notices. As Keigo happily remarks on the opportunity he also catches Yuto's strange behavior, and as soon as they get outside he brings it up. Curiously he watches as Yuto stands several feet behind him and start to sing to himself, but then he suddenly stops. Keigo compliments him and having felt touched by this song he suggests they use it for the performance, but Yuto refuses and begins to leave, with Keigo trying to convince him to reconsider. The next day at school, Keigo brings up a point with Yuto by asking how everyone became so accepting of them to begin with. They didn't win Dream-Fes, nor did they build their way up, but at the same time he wants to believe their popularity wasn't a fluke. He wants something they can clutch and never let go of, which is why he thinks this song could become special for the future of KUROFUNE because of its originality. While seeing how much it means to Keigo, Yuto is forced to admit that there is no more to the song, and when Keigo suggests finishing it, he reminds Yuto that he can think it over and decide when he's ready. That evening, Yuto pulls out a small box he kept hidden at home. He finds himself stunned that he would even do this, observing the pictures within it. He puts it away and says that the song has no continuation. The following day, Yuto heads into school to find Keigo waiting for him. He asks if he thought it over before revealing he wrote down the lyrics from memory with the use of his phone, and he shows Yuto to see if they were right. Yuto storms away from Keigo and tells him to drop the subject, leaving him confused. At the end of the day, Keigo shows up to join Yuto, only to see that he's already left when he asks the students still there. Shocked, he tries to figure out why he would leave so suddenly and rushes to the Agency to get to training. There he is joined by the "affectionate" Asuma as he is in the middle of changing, who playfully punches him and claims he should be happier, and seeing this did nothing he offers another hit; until his unit-mates join them and put a stop to it. Asuma claims he was only trying to cheer Keigo up, and how he's fond of "prince types", and once again he physically tries to "make Keigo feel better" until Eiji threatens to do the same to him. As they practice their dance, Keigo is distracted by Yuto's sudden distance. Seeing this, Shin approaches him in the showers later to ask if he's okay, and he explains that his worry won't vanish just because he wants them to. But if he needs to talk he's there to lend him support. After finishing they change and retreat to the roof, where Keigo confides his conflicted feelings to Shin and shows him the lyrics. Shin compliments them, and Keigo brings up how important this song could be for KUROFUNE, but Yuto refuses to finish and he can't understand why he's suddenly being distant. Shin is able to relate, bringing up that as a song writer he understand that pouring ones feelings into a song isn't easy, and he can tell Yuto did. It takes courage to keep going, especially if this person is important, something he knows from experience -and he takes a moment to look at Keigo to remind him- and Keigo asks who this important person could be for Yuto. Shin tells him to try giving it some thought. Suddenly, Keigo recalls the other day when he assured Yuto that he would be there to help him, and he recalls how he met Yuto and how he was able to unlock his heart and help him come to terms from the past and move on. He sings and enjoys himself, and now he wants to encourage Yuto, and while running outside, Keigo swears that he would take his "throne" and become someone strong enough to sing his song with him, and open all of Yuto's doubts. He will get those lyrics, and then KUROFUNE will be reborn. Keigo calls the sleepy Yuto and makes conversation with him, running by that morning and surprising everyone with his suddenly energetic and uplifted behavior. This continues as they work and practice, which goes acknowledged by others. It's then Sho reveals he plans on having them put on a concert at D-four Theater a week before the music festival. He believes this is the boost they need, and Yuto brings up Keigo's certain change in demeanor as of late. Keigo brings up his desires to help KUROFUNE and apologizes for worrying Yuto and causing problems for him recently, and eventually their performance day arrives at the theater. Before going on stage, the guys share some words and head out. Keigo explains his plans in further detail, stunning Yuto as they are introduced and brought on stage. Yuto tries to stop Keigo- but unable to reach him, he yells out to him, causing everything to go deathly silent. As everyone is wondering what is wrong, Yuto explains that this song is not meant to be finished; as it is his song, and Ryo's. Confused, Keigo asks who Ryo is, and Yuto explains that it was Ryo who taught him to sing. Keigo recalls that Yuto referred to Ryo before, and as tears begin to fall it slowly dons on him that Yuto only sought him out for Ryo's sake. In that instance, KUROFUNE's door is shut off from the world. Trivia *As Keigo runs through the Agency, Genma Bando and Taro Awaji are shown talking to each other in the hallway. Gallery R Episode 2 – A Song With No Continuation/Image Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episode